


It was always inevitable

by Bitch_Bot



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human Frank Iero, Vampire Bites, Vampire Gerard Way, Vampire Mikey Way, Vampire Ray Toro, Vampires, theres not actually any blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitch_Bot/pseuds/Bitch_Bot
Summary: Frank waits around the house for gerard to get back
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	It was always inevitable

Frank knew having a vampire for a boyfriend was dangerous. But so were a lot of other things he did. He knew he shouldn’t smoke, or that he shouldn’t be on the phone when driving. Frank also knew his boyfriend and his ‘Family’ were not people he should be around. But frank didn’t care.

Frank was sitting in his boyfriends house now, waiting for anyone to show up. He didn’t really know where they were, but he guessed they were probably out doing vampire things. He pulled out his phone to let his vampire boyfriend know he was waiting.

**Hey G im at yors I guess youre all busy so ill just wait**

Frank hoped that text doesn’t make him sound too clingy. He turned the tv on and flicked through the channels for a while but nothing looked interesting. Instead of flicking through the same channels over and over again, Frank got up to wonder around the house. The kitchen was void of any snacks that frank could waste his time eating (He didn’t count carrot sticks as a snack) but he made a coffee and carried it around the house while he waited for it to cool.

Frank had briefly looked into Rays room but he felt weird being there by himself. He was also certain that the room didn’t hold any interesting secrets. Mikeys room was more interesting. He knew Mikey was always finding new music so he started flicking through a pile that looked unfamiliar to him.

Only a few records in, Frank was interrupted, He was startled when Mikey practically appeared out of nowhere. He knew Mikey had actually not materialized from nothing but he'd probably been too interested in the records he was looking at to notice.

“Frank, I didn’t expect you.” Mikey took a step back out of Franks personal space.

“Oh, hey Mikey.” Frank replied. “Sorry, I just wanted to see if you’d found anything new sine we spoke last.”

“No, help yourself. I wasn’t sure who was here, Gee didn’t say anything about you being here this morning.”

“Yeah, I didn’t realise he’d be out, do you know if he’ll be back soon?” Frank asked as he continued to flick through the records.

“Yeah, I was about to meet him, I’ll let him know you’re here.” Mikey moved around the room collecting a few things.

“Mind if I listen to a few of these while you’re out?” Frank was only asking because he knew it was polite, he was already making his way to the player.

“Yeah, oh start with that second one in your hand, I think you’ll like that one.” Mikey was in the doorway, clearly about to leave.

“Thanks.” Frank turned to start playing the record. That’s when it happened. A papercut. Frank felt the pain, the sharp sting that everyone knows so well. He inspected his thumb but was happy he couldn’t see any blood.

Just as Frank was about to continue what he was doing, there was another sharp pain in his thumb. Mikey was biting him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he noted how weird it was to be bitten on the thumb. He tried to rip his hand away from Mikey but he was so strong. Frank swung a fist towards his face hoping to distract him enough that he snaps out of the hunger that had taken over

“GERARD! GERARD! GERARD!” Frank knew he’s not here but he’s all he could think of. He kept screaming out for Gerard and trying to punch at Mikey. The screams and punches got weaker and weaker and eventually stopped.

Frank wakes up with a familiar feeling that is just not quite right. He feels as though he's been out drinking until 5am and been woken after just an hour or two of sleep. He aches all over and is incredibly disoriented. But what Frank notices the most is how much he needs some water. He's so thirsty he's sure he’d actually kill someone for a drink.

**Author's Note:**

> I only wrote this because i had a dream that a vampire bit my thumb


End file.
